Wish I Had An Angel
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! Sora was the practically perfect child, he had great grades, went to church, dated his childhood friend Kairi. And then he met Riku, and suddenly he’s not so perfect anymore. RiSo, SoKai, and AkuRoku. Has Kairi-bashing, sorry. Some lemon.


**

* * *

Disclaimer**: I swear Kairi's a great girl, I didn't mean to make her a bitch. Now please oh great redhead goddess who everyone loves, please give me the power to win Sora over rather than Riku.

**Title**: Wish I had An Angel

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Yaoi, a bit of a lemon, language, and Kairi-bashing (which was not meant to happen)

**Couplings**: RiSo with some SoKai and some AkuRoku

**Summary**: Sora was the practically perfect child, he had great grades, went to church, dated his childhood friend Kairi. And then he met Riku, and suddenly he's not so perfect anymore. RiSo, SoKai, and AkuRoku.

**Dedication**: For those select few who have more than five of my stories on their favorites. You know who you are, bitches, I love you guys so much!

**Song Title**: Wish I Had An Angel**  
Song Artist**: Nightwish**  
Album**: Once (2004)

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION ON THE SONG**: Since the song might be a little confusing, I'm going to explain it so you won't get confused. Yay, go me. Anyways. The song is basically just sung by the lead singer and she sings of how she stops being the perfect child and starts to do things she's never done before. The chorus is sung by one of the back up sings, and whenever he sings angel he sings about her, and every time he mentions wings it's basically talking about he's destroying her innocence. So they basically are talking about how they're turning her from the perfect, bible respecting child into a regular-acting person. Sounds like Sora, ne?

**Link To The Song**: http : / / www .imeem .com/ rockmusic /music / SqE –VnBM / nightwish wish i had an angel /

_

* * *

_

I wish I had an angel_  
For one moment of love__  
I wish I had your angel  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

Sora Kaze was one of those kids who would be as perfect as you could get. At the young age of nineteen he was gorgeous with messy spikes of chocolate brown hair and sky blue eyes that seemed to never be tainted. Although he ate much more than a normal person could eat, he was skinny in perfect body structure and only had hints of baby fat on his cheeks. He was the perfect gentleman, spoke four different languages (English, Japanese, Latin, and Ancient Hawaiian), never commented or joked rudely, was the top in all his classes, and he was soon to be president of the student body at his college. So when it was found out that he asked his long-time friend, Kairi, to next month's dance, it was quickly across the school as Kairi giggled a 'yes' and slid her hand into her new boyfriend's waiting hand.

Unfortunately, no one ever asked him what he wanted to be or do. His parents wanted him to grow up and take over their lives and jobs—owning Destiny Islands Records—and marry Kairi, have 2.4 perfect children, have a house with a white picket fence, and live with his wife forever. But that wasn't really what he wanted to do, behind closed doors he would turn on his radio and belt out a tune just as good as Lenne, who won last year's Destiny Island Idol. And behind closed doors he would complain, whine, trash his room, and by the time his maids opened the door to tell him his parents were expecting him for dinner it would be cleaned up, perfectly in place, as if he'd never done anything.

But Sora simply went along with it, and that's what he told himself every single day he was heading to school and saying hellos to classmates and staff alike. It was his fault, he was stuck in this rut, he wasn't going to blame it on his older brothers. Cloud would've been the first to inherit the jobs, but instead of dating the sweet Aerith, he ended up running off with his best friend, Leon. Roxas had been no different, he ignored the advances of Aerith's younger cousin, Naminé, and began to turn his attention towards a friend of a friend, the moment Demyx had introduced him to Axel was the moment they fell in love. And now it was up to Sora to carry on the Strife name, while Cloud owned his own delivery service and Roxas owned his own pastry shop, Sora was stuck calculating numbers and signing paperwork of something he only half cared about.

_**SLAM!**_

Sora gasped, eyes wide as he was twirled around by the person he bumped into and his book for chemistry fell to the floor with a loud smack. Several people had watched before they realized it was Sora and began to wonder if the poor brunet was all right. It was no surprise that Sora was so popular he had a group of bodyguards (fan girls) that would protect him from even being poked. "S-sorry…" He murmured, trying to honestly sound apologetic when he knew the other bumping into him was the real culprit. A pale hand picked up his book and handed it to him, he grabbed it and put it into his arms with the History and English book before finally looking up at the person.

If he was gorgeous, Sora didn't want to know what this man was. Silver haired had been pulled into a mid-ponytail and it seemed to be only the first rule that he'd broken (since long-haired boys had to wear their hair down), the boy's skin was pale—eyes rimmed with mascara and making his eyes a smoky teal color—a smear of—glitter—lip-gloss across his lips and more accessories than Sora believed even Kairi owned, much less wear in one sitting.

Cheeks burning red, Sora quickly muttered a rushed 'sorry' before he turned and ran away. The man merely raised an eyebrow, pulled out a cigarette from his bag, lit it, and walked off campus.

_Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before_

It was rather awkward when Sora found himself without a partner in his only non-Kairi class. Maybe it was because everyone else was afraid of what would happen if they talked to him, fan girls could be scary. Looking up to his teacher, Sora tried not to give them the puppy dog look that only few people had seen. Mrs. Loire was about to sigh and tell poor Sora he had to work by himself—for the first time ever in his life—when someone else spoke up first.

"Hey, Spikes, over here!" It was loud, rather annoying, and definitely rude, Sora turned to look to the culprit only to have meet with those seem teal eyes he had first seen a few days earlier.

The students began to speak to each other and Sora answered quickly with, "I'll join princess." As a way to get back for 'Spikes'. Everyone stared at him in shock and began to whisper about how Sora spoke back to someone for the first time, Sora ignored it and jumped into the seat near the other. Ten minutes later the class had settled down and received their assignments, Sora turned to look at the man for the first time, "Sora Kaze, 19."

The man took it, eyes not leaving Sora's, "Riku Umino, 21." Sora tried to ignore the fact that the man was older (Sora thought he'd be just a few months older) and began to separate the project into two equal parts. By the end of the period Sora learned quite a few facts about Riku, he was a year and a few months older than Sora, loved coffee and smoking, refused to drink, played guitar and was the youngest out of a family with five children.

Sora realized, as soon as he stepped towards the parking lot with Riku, that he was supposed to be meeting Kairi at her class to walk her to her final class. "Want to come to my house and work on the project?" Riku asked as if to make conversation, he was honestly a decent person if one got to know him past the chains and bracelets and other items, "I'm off work today." It must've been fun to spin glass objects for a living, Riku promised to make him something some time.

Sora began to chew on his lip, Riku was his new friend and he didn't want to seem rude, but Kairi could definitely cling to him and would not allow him to make new friends. She was picky about her boyfriend, Kairi had to approve of all his friends, apparently. "Sure." He smiled, '_I'm sorry Kairi._'

Riku pointed to a 2005 black Toyota Corolla a couple spaces away from them, "There's my car." He led the boy to the car and unlocked the door, they got in and buckled up and as Riku began to pull out of the parking space, Sora toyed with the radio.

"Radio or CDs?" Sora asked, and when Riku grabbed something from the backset and threw it at Sora, the brunet recognized it for what it was—a CD case. Quickly looking through it, Sora found one CD in particular caught his eye, it was a burned CD with nothing written on it, "What's this?" He asked.

Riku's eyes glanced over to him, they widened a bit before he looked back towards the road, "Nothing you'd be interested in."

Sora huffed, guessing it meant a challenge, and inserted the CD in the player, "I can handle whatever you can, Ri-_ku_."

'_No you can't…_' Was apparently what Riku was thinking before the song blurted onto the speakers. It started easily enough, but that was only because Sora had said something over the opening that covered the not-so-clean-and-perfect lyrics.

'_Start getting loud, I wanna party now/If you hate on Undead that's a party foul/I only drink mickies, I can't afford the cans/I drink so much they call me Charlie 40-Hands/If the keg is tapped, then you're getting capped/Take your girl to the sack and I'll take a nap/Ladies drink them fast so I can have a blast/__You got your beer gog's on and I'm gettin ass/"Like, oh my God, is that Charlie Scene?"/Ladies show me your treats like it's Halloween/You got a fake I.D. and you're 17/(I'm a complete catastrophe buzzing around you like a bumblebee)/So let's take some shots/Do a beer run and flip off a cop/Girls give me props and they're on my jock/Paris Hilton said that's hot when she saw my cock/"That's hot!"'_

Sora spluttered and quickly pressed 'next' as Riku looked away in what Sora hoped was embarrassment.

'_Hey!!/Scotty doesn't know/That Fiona and me/Do it in my van every Sunday/She tells him she's in church/But she doesn't go/Still she's on her knees, and—_'

Again, the attempt to turn it to a safer song, and once again, Sora's plans were foiled. '_You let me violate you/You let me desecrate you/You let me penetrate you/You let me complicate you—_'

And Sora slipped down the black leather seats, attempting not to be seen as they passed students that were walking on the sidewalk and could hear the music that was playing. Oh god, what if someone had seen him or something? He would be dead for sure, and not to mention how his parents would react—.

Riku chuckled, making a quick left and patting Sora's head, "We're gone."

Sora nodded and sat up, trying to find the quickest channel he could—Radio Disney.

There was a silence before Riku began to laugh and Sora's stomach fluttered and his cheeks turned red, "Kid songs, honestly So-_ra_?"

_Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder  
I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

"Where were you?" Sora's mother asked quietly at the dinner table, her voice cold as ice as she glared daggers at her son sitting across from her, "Kairi said she was waiting for over a half hour!"

Sora tried to look completely innocent, like he had forgotten, "Mrs. Loire gave us a partner assignment, I had to finish it tonight because it's due tomorrow."

His mother gave him a look, and he hated that, he had never lied to her or done anything wrong yet he always seemed to be on her disapproving gaze, "What's the name of your partner?"

"Riku, Umino." Sora answered, adding his last name as an afterthought. It was rather startling when Riku claimed to be half-Hawaiian and half Japanese, it was certainly an odd mixture and was a good thing he spoke both languages.

Her eyes were on him again, before she sighed and ignored how her husband cowered every time she looked in his general direction, "You're calling Kairi after dinner and apologizing to her, in front of me."

Sora nodded and as soon as the plates were cleared away, Sora was given a phone by one maid as another brought him chocolate ice cream. Almost nervous under his mother's gaze, he held in one of the buttons—since Kairi was on speed dial—and began to ask for her forgiveness. After satisfying both his mother and Kairi's urges of apologies, he munched on his ice cream as his mother studied him the rest of the night. Now he just had to make sure she never met Riku.

_I'm going down so frail n cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules  
Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder_

"Want to grab something to eat with me?" Riku asked, causing Sora to stop putting his books away. The brunet looked over at his best friend, over these weeks he ended up spending almost every other day with him and they seemed to be stuck like glue whenever he wasn't unfortunately stuck to Kairi.

"I can't, I'm doing something with Kairi today, I promised I'd spend time with her."

"Oh." Riku had gotten considerably quiet as he walked with Sora to Kairi's class. The beautiful redhead was standing outside, tanned skin glistening with the help of her wide violet eyes, lips covered in pink cherry blossom surprise lipstick and nails done a beautiful pink. Her school uniform was done perfectly, but as soon as she spotted Sora—ignoring Riku—she became flustered and opened the first few buttons of her top. Riku recognized it; the girl had hormones, which probably caused her parents to riot.

"Afternoon Kairi." Sora smiled his usual dazzling smile and the silveret gaze Kairi a smirk when she realized the showing of her average-size breasts had done nothing to Sora.

"Hey, Sor, I'll see you later, I'm starving." Riku answered, fingers running over Sora's arm. There was no denying that look Sora gave him, an unsure, hidden lust, and as Riku walked the way they came, their eyes never left until Riku walked away and Sora was left to stare after him.

"Sora!" Kairi almost scream into his ear, being one of the most popular girls in school had its effects. Kairi had to be the center of everyone's attention and would usually kept command of it.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Sora turned back, attempting to give her a charming smile.

She wasn't falling for it, however, "I didn't say _anything_!" She threw her hands up and ignored the spluttering Sora, "Never mind, I'm going to class by myself, go home!"

And Sora did as he was told; he was honestly relieved to be away from Kairi when she was having one of her fits. But you walk out of one fire and into another. His mother was at the bottom of the grand staircase, glaring at him as soon as he walked through the door, "You ignored Kairi, young man, honestly, how dare you!"

Sora winced, "I—I was just saying goodbye to a friend mom, that's all, Kairi doesn't really get along with him and—."

She glared at him and he never felt so insecure in all his life, "Don't you dare lie to me, Kairi is a beautiful young girl that has never said or done anything bad to this family."

And for the first time in his life, Sora didn't want to take it anymore, "Mom, she isn't always right, the whole day she was having a bitch fit!" And in that split second he covered his mouth, eyes wide.

The maid's wide eyes were nothing compared to his mother's, she looked appalled before pointing up the stairs, "T-to your room, NOW!!"

And Sora almost flew up the stairs, running into his room and locking his door with a slam before falling to the floor and panting as if he'd be running for his life—which he was when his mom was concerned.

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

Apparently he was only allowed to go to school and then come home, but considering his mom was only there every two days, his father let him go someplace every other day to make sure he got out at least a little. To this he thanked his father greatly and was out of the house for as long as he could possibly be.

"You've never cussed before?" Riku asked, munching on a fry that came with his burger, Sora was munching on his fries as well, since he had already finished his own with his burger.

Sora shook his head, "Not at anyone, especially not my mother."

The silveret sipped some of his drink; "Your mom is one of those always in control types, isn't she?" At Sora's nod he leaned over, "How'd it feel?"

"Excuse me?"

"How'd it feel, to tell your mother she was wrong for once?"

Sora's mouth opened before it snapped shut. It felt good, wonderful even, to finally be in a place where most males were—in charge and in control. He wasn't sexist, by no means, but to be able to have power when he's never had it before, it was new to him; it was a rush of emotions.

"See?" Riku answered, "It feels good to be able to stand up to someone that puts you down. She may be your mother, but she has no right to control you like a servant." He watched Sora blink before the brunet began to sip his own drink, "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Sora blinked, trying to think, it was the second day that his mother would be gone, so the next day after that his mom would be home, "Nothing that I know of, why?"

Riku's lips curled into a grin, "How'd you like to go to a party?"

"Party?" Sora squeaked, sure he had gone to business parties, but Riku wasn't a business type so it definitely wasn't one of those parties, and Sora was sure as hell it wasn't going to be hours picking daisies or anything of that sort.

Riku chuckled, "Yeah, just a few friends, no more than that, I promise."

Sora winced, "I—I'm not sure…"

"Roxas will be there."

Sora's eyes were wide, "R—Roxas?"

"He's dating Axel." Riku shrugged, "Axel's a close friend of mine and he's going, Roxas will be there."

Sora paused, if his brother was going, "… I can try…"

Riku grinned, his hand touching Sora's for a few moments and causing the brunet to shiver before pulling back and standing while grabbing his bag, "Sweet, call me, I'll come get you."

_Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!_

Sora was amazed he talked his father into this, but then again, his father was willing to do anything because that's what his mom turned him into. Two hours before the party he called Roxas in a state of nothing to wear, then called Riku and told him Axel was going to be bringing him to the party since the blond had a rather devious idea (or so he had said). By the time he got there, Sora was nearly hysterical on what to wear before Roxas pulled out several outfits he'd brought with him. Ten minutes later the brunet didn't even look like Sora. Black baggy jeans covered in buckles, belts, chains, and zippers, and the black sleeveless turtleneck had belts done around the stomach, two of them, that kept the shirt on the owner's curving body loaded Sora down more than any other clothes had before. There was an armband on one side with a spiked wrist buckle and the other arm had a fingerless black glove with a wristband above it that, in white writing, said 'w00t!'. Chocolate brown hair was gelled for a messy look; as if the person was forced to appear after being caught shagging, the tips they dyed, black, dropping onto the lightly tanned skin of Sora's face. Ten minutes later finally convinced Sora to put make up on, and ten minutes after that had Sora's lips colored from baby pink to soft pink, eyes clouded with mascara and blue-grey eye shadow so his eyes seemed to glow, and pink blush dusted his cheeks.

Roxas grinned to his boyfriend, and Axel left to go get the car started as Roxas convinced Sora it would be okay as they were going down the steps. Their father was shocked at Sora's looks, but said he looked good nonetheless and told them to have a good time as they ran out the door and to the car.

When they reached the party a friend of Axel and Riku's—Demyx—told them were to find Riku and Sora was shoved in that direction as Axel and Roxas went off to mingle. Riku lied, it wasn't a few close friends, it was several people from different schools, a few people recognized him but instead of gaping at him, they whistled and howled at him and he began to smile. This felt good, to be out and about with people, where people could look at one another, find some sort of feelings, and somehow end up together in a mass of tangled romance. He finally caught Riku over by the opening to the kitchen, and his breath nearly caught.

Riku looked more ethereal than he had ever been before, his silver hair cascaded down his neck and the layers fell against the back of his sleeveless black leather turtleneck. There were a few buckles on the front—three large ones on each side—and Riku had black spider web arm warmers that went to his upper arm while they slipped under the black fingerless student gloves on Riku's hands. His pants were made of leather also, and they looked about a size or two smaller than he was and stuck to him like second skin. His boots were polished and almost spit-shined and caused Sora to smile; though the silveret's left ear seemed to be covered in silver while his right only had about half the piercings.

As he drew nearer Riku finally caught sight of him and Sora couldn't help but blush as the silveret's glowing eyes (thanks to some black mascara and eye shadow) racked over him, "Well look't you." He murmured, leaving his two friends to meet Sora halfway, his pale pink lips tugged upwards into a soft smile, "You look different."

"I feel different." Sora supplied and allowed Riku to lead him to the dance floor. "Dance floor first, Ri?"

The silver-haired beauty chuckled, arms slipping around Sora's waist before his left hand brought Sora's right arm to wrap up around his neck, the brunet's hand clutching his shoulder, "I just wanted to see if you could dance in that."

Sora shot him an annoyed look, "I should be asking you the same thing." He poked the leather pants, causing Riku to chuckle again, and they quieted down to enjoy some of the music and actually dance. Sora didn't exactly know how to dance correctly, so he merely followed Riku, who hadn't done anything more than press them chest to chest. The song wasn't fast, nor was it slow, and Sora found he rather liked the calming effect that was happening to him as he stayed in Riku's arms.

Twenty minutes later found Sora being removed from the dance floor for something to drink. Riku had opened the fridge in the kitchen and pulled out a key to unlock the bottom drawer, "It's to make sure no one spikes these drinks." He replied as he gave one to the questioning Sora, "Only a few of the sensible group have the key."

Sora nodded and cracked open the can of coke, taking a few sips as Riku showed him the whole house, claiming it was his cousin, Zexion's, and they were allowed to go anywhere they wanted to. Sora eagerly shoved him towards the pool, there weren't any people around, Riku said Zexion told everyone this area was off limits to anyone unless he Okayed it. Sora found this as a good sign, as much as loved the party, it was sometimes nice to have peace and quiet with a friend.

"Hey, Sora."

Sora turned, Riku was watching him, eyes narrowed but filled with warmth and kindness. "Yeah?"

"What happened to Kairi?"

"She broke up with me." Sora answered, "A week ago, I didn't tell you because I didn't want anyone to really know."

"Why not?" Riku blinked, Sora had told him that during this whole week he was fine and happy with her, he was confused, but at the same time he knew Kairi had been using him for popularity.

"Because there's no one else." Sora whispered, "No one ever looks at me like that, they're either scared, or don't care, or just ignore me, but they never look at me in any way."

"That' not true." Riku answered, removing Sora's can from the brunet's grip, "I do." He answered, and before Sora could utter anything, his breath was stolen. He hadn't even done this with _Kairi_. His first kiss was perfect and under a few cherry blossom trees with cold violet eyes peering from behind the sliding glass door of the house.

_Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts_

Sora sighed, finishing getting his clipped earrings off as he walked up his driveway, he was given a backpack and it was made to look as if he had just come from Roxas's house. He grinned as he stuffed them inside one of the backpack, he could hardly contain his giggles as he could still feel Riku's breath tickling his ear and lips sliding down his throat. Grinning, he slammed open the door with a joyous cry of '_I'm home!_'…

Only to be met with the sight of his furious mother and a smirking Kairi.

"You were at a party tonight." His mother hissed, eyes flaring, "You were at a party and you kissed another _**man**_!"

Sora's eyes were wide, he shot Kairi a glare but the girl merely smirked back at him, "I—…"

"You're bringing disgrace to this family, what were you thinking!?" She began to screech and Sora had never seen Kairi any happier than she was now, "You're not one of those… _homosexuals_!!"

Kairi merely spoke up, trying to look innocent when his mother turned to her, "I'm sorry that I had to do this Sora, but what you're doing is against God and destroying your family's business."

"Bullshit!" Sora scream, startling both of them, "It's not destroying anyone but you Kairi, you're just having a filthy little bitch fit because I wasn't interested in your tits that you kept trying to fucking blind me with every time you unbuttoned your top!!"

Sora's mother had nearly fainted and tears began to spill from Kairi's eyes, "I'm—I'm NOT a whore!"

"Oh, of course not!" Sora sharply answered, pointing at her to make sure she knew he was talking about her, "I mean, ask anyone in school, you were always attempting to somehow get your tits in my face!"

This sent Kairi brawling out of the house, and his mother was seething, "Sora, you're not to leave this house, ever. You'll be schooled here from now on, by your father and a maid that's here when your father isn't."

"_But_—."

"AM I UNDERSTOOD!?" She scream, her face was red, and Sora bent his head low and tried to suppress the tears that were building up in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Go." She answered, not moving when her son raced past her, tears streaming down his cheeks before she heard the slam of his door.

"I'd believe Sora."

She turned towards her husband, eyes in a rage. He had to get permission from someone to go to that party, and if it wasn't from her, it was obviously from him, but she still had yet to open her mouth towards him and he chose this time to talk.

"You act as if Kairi is our daughter, you hang off every word she says about Sora." He was standing up for himself, and his son, and the mystery man that Sora had fallen in love with. It was much deeper than just liking, he could tell, Sora did talk to him, and everything he said was said with such love and tenderness it was hard not to notice how much he'd fallen, "Maybe it's time to trust your own son, your own flesh and blood for a while before believing what some girl says just because you imagine she's perfect."

And when he turned away and looked back, his wife was heading up the steps, face void of any emotion.

_(Moaning and then laughter)_

Her plan was working rather well, if Kairi did say so herself. Sora would eventually come back to her, all she had to do was wait it out and make him see all his faults. Entering the Kaze household, she made her way through the house. Some of the maids stopped and watched her in shock, but she ignored them, Sora's mother had always given her full permission to be here whenever she pleased, so them seeing her here shouldn't have been all that much of a shock.

She finally made it to Sora's room, no one else seemed to be on this floor, and Sora's door was open slightly. Opening it somewhat, in case he was changing, she peered inside, only for her eyes to widen and jaw to slack.

Riku, fully clothed, was sitting against Sora's dresser, and the brunet, who wore nothing but a long dress shirt, was sitting in his lap, back facing the door. Sora's arms were around Riku's waist, head dipped onto Riku's left shoulder as Riku looked over Sora's left shoulder towards the door as Sora made little whimpering sounds.

And then it dawned on Kairi, they—_they_—he was—**_inside_**—of Sora! Now she could see it, underneath Sora's dress shirt there was _twitching_, and _movement_, the boy's cheeks were _flushed_, and they were both _sweating _and Sora was near-close to **_moaning_**.

Riku blinked at her before giving her a dark smirk, his hands slipped down Sora's body before his hands began to knead the brunet's butt softly, his eyes trained on Kairi the whole time. His eyes still watched her as he kissed where Sora's neck met shoulder and he whispered into his lover's ear, "_Moan _for me, call out for **_me_**…"

And she watched him greedily take in Sora's mewls and cries and she watched, almost like he was forcing her to. It seemed Sora had no idea he was being watched, he moved himself, shirt covering almost the whole scene from Kairi's eyes, and _withered _and _moaned _as he pressed himself closer to his lover.

Riku smirked, eyes still meeting Kairi's as he grasped the bottom of the shirt before sliding it up-_up_-and even more **_up_**. Little by little he was revealing to Kairi, and she nearly gasped as she could see everything. Riku's hands were just below the shirt—which was bunched up midway up Sora's back—and he was clutching sweat-slicked skin. He knew Kairi couldn't stop staring, and Sora was mewling and taking it all in, it was as if she realized it finally. Sora loved it, loved _this_, love _**him**_, and his over—average male anatomy would prove to please Sora far more than her small, less—average female anatomy.

Kairi raced down the stairs, two at a time, before skidding to the dinning hall—this was where Sora's parents usually spent their day around this time. Where was Sora's mother, what the hell was she doing letting that freak in here?! She opened the door and spotted the two, Sora's father standing and his mother sitting, and she opened the door slightly further to slip her way inside.

"You heard me."

This caused her to stop; she slipped back into the doorway, unsure of what was going on.

"I want a divorce." Sora's father answered, dumping a large stack of papers in front of his soon-to-be ex-wife, "I'm going to find someone who loves Sora for who he is and I'm going to make sure they accept how much Sora and Riku love each other."

And Kairi could do nothing but gape, watch the woman's eyes water, before she turned and ran out the door and towards her own home.

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

"You keep staring behind me." Sora answered, looking back to the doorway, "Is there something interesting there you're staring at?"

Riku merely smirked in his direction, ignoring where Kairi had just vanished from, "Nothing is more important than you love, I just thought I saw something."

Sora pouted, eyes glaring at him as if he didn't believe him.

The silveret chuckled and merely grabbed Sora's hips, gently rolling his own against the tanned ones above him. He watched Sora moan before the brunet clutched at him like a child would to a parent, "Ri-_ku_!"

"You're just too cute love." Riku answered simply, nuzzling his face into Sora's neck, "Now I'm going to claim you for real."

Sora's eyes were wide, this was totally not expected, "You—you mean that wasn't serious!?"

Riku smirked, gaze dark and his eyes hungrily roamed over his boyfriend's body, "Not even close."

_I wish I had an angel...  
I wish I had an angel...  
I wish I had an angel...  
I wish I had an angel..._

* * *

Tke: I SO didn't mean to make Kairi a bitch, I SWEAR!! It just happened that way!

Sora: Right, of course, it just… happened…

Tke: I swear it did! But, um, anyways, I got the idea—sort of—from a hardcore yaoi manga called Love Prisoner by Shihan Ichinomiya, the manga is several short stories in one and is so hardcore it makes hardcore English manga bow it's heads in fear. RLMAO.

Here's the link to see what the book looks like: http : / / www. Mangaupdates. Com / series. Html ?id (equal) 2079

Just take out the spaces and the put the equal sign where it says to. If you're asking, I got it from my friend when she went to Japan a year and a half ago and I requested a manga I would never find here unless I ordered it through the net. Ha. I love this book, though it is not work or family safe.

Sora: So… er… review… please and you get a plushie of Riku and me in our party outfits!


End file.
